Cinta Kopi Susu (KaiHun GS)
by tomatocherry
Summary: Kai itu playboy sangat suka menggoda atau merayu Oh Sehun, Sehun itu ceria cantik dan manis, Sehun itu centil hanya pada orang yang dekat dengan nya atau ia sukai. Yifan itu kakak tiri Sehun, tujuan utamanya adalah menjauhkan Kai dari Sehun. (KaiHun shipper merapat, yo!)
1. Chapter 1

Cinta Kopi Susu

Pairing: KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Rated: T

Warning: GS, DLDR, Typo

Story created by tomatocherry. EXO is owned by themself, parents, God, and Agency.

-PROLOGUE-

**Oh Sehun**, Sehun merupakan yeoja yang berkepribadian ceria. Saat ini ia sedang bersekolah di SOPA Art Music School. Oh ya, biarkan author mendeskripsikan Sehun terlebih dahulu. Gadis manis ini memiliki kulit seputih salju yang mendekati pucat, bibir sewarna cherry, dan rambut berwarna cokelat tua yang ikal dan tergerai indah. Ia memiliki tubuh ramping yang tergolong kurus, dan tubuh nya sangat tinggi untuk gadis remaja sepertinya -170cm-. Selain ceria, Sehun juga termasuk gadis yang memiliki julukan "The Queen of Aegyo" yang katanya aegyo Oh Sehun terkenal sangat ampuh pada siapapun tanpa terkecuali, ia juga tergolong gadis centil. Tapi centil yang dimaksud adalah, centil pada orang orang yang dekat dengan nya. Ia penggila Bubble Tea, dan sangat senang memiliki kulit yang hampir sewarna dengan tokoh Vampire di Twilight –Edward Cullen-, ah anniyo tepat nya sangat bangga, -karena Sehun suka sekali Edward Cullen, si Vampir tapan-. Sehun sebenarnya suka pada Jongin, yah...walau pun berat bagi gadis berkulit pucat ini untuk mengakuinya.

**Kim Jongin**, Jongin itu seorang Kingka di SOPA. Jongin itu, badboy kelas kakap disekolah nya. Banyak sekali kenakalan yang diperbuat oleh Jongin. Mungkin pergi ke klub, merokok adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Jongin juga seorang playboy, sangat playboy. Tapi semua kenakalan dan sifat badboy nya malah membuat para yeoja semakin menggilainya. Katanya Jongin itu seksi, yaa...dengan kulitTan yang unik, dan mata yang sayu juga bibir tebalnya. Ia juga tergolong tinggi, tingginya mencapai 180 lebih. Satu lagi, ia sangat suka menganggu –coret- merayu Oh Sehun. Oh ya, walaupun playboy tapi Jongin sangat pandai menari. Dan tarian nya itu selalu membuat para yeoja terpesona termasuk Oh Sehun.

**Wu Yifan**, Yifan adalah kakak tiri Sehun. Yifan ini siswa kelas XII di SOPA Art Music School. Ia terkenal akan tinggi nya yang menjulang, dan orang bilang paras nya sangat tampan seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Di SOPA ia terkenal sebagai salah satu kapten basket kebanggan SOPA, dan ia juga terkenal akan ke overprotective-an nya kepada Oh Sehun. Sehun si centil. Yifan memiliki ciri fisik yang tinggi –mungkin hampir menyamai tiang listrik-, wajah yang tampan, dan kepribadian yang tegas dan hangat disaat bersamaan. Selain tinggi yang menjadi ciri khas nya, ia juga memiliki alis yang tajam layaknya Angry Bird. Yifan tahu, kalau Jongin itu berbahaya dan temsek menurut nya. Dan Yifan juga tahu, kalau Sehun. Adik nya, suka pada Jongin. Maka, misi utama Wu Yifan –kakak tiri Sehun- adalah menjauhkan Kim Jongin dari Oh Sehun. Oh ya, Yifan ini memiliki darah China&amp;Canada –bahasa keren nya itu Blasteran-.

Jongin sering menggoda Sehun, tapi Sehun malu malu tapi mau padahal dia suka. Yifan tidak suka dengan Jongin, dan ingin menjauhkan Jongin dari adik nya yang cantik.

"halo, nona"

*mendelik* "Hn...Wae?"

"YA! Kkamjong! Berhenti mendekati Hunnie!"

"Kenapa kau cantik sekali Hun-ah?"

"Eh? A- aku tidak tahu"

"perkenalkan namaku Lu Han"

"Lulu-Oppa!"

BRUGH

"kau, tahu aku cemburu Hun-ah"


	2. Chapter 2

Cinta Kopi Susu

Pairing: KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Rated: T

Warning: GS, DLDR, Typo

Story created by tomatocherry. EXO is owned by themself, parents, God, and Agency.

**Cinta Kopi Susu**

**Author POV**

Pagi ini, pagi yang cerah di SOPA Art Music School, ya cerah...secerah kulit Junmyeon yang memang tipikal kulit Holang Kaya(?). Sekarang di kelas Oh Sehun, tokoh utama kita kali ini suasana nya seperti kelas pada umum nya 10-1. Berisik, ramai, siswi yang bergosip, dan ada beberapa murid yang tipikal teladan sedang membaca buku –jaga jaga kalau ada ujian mendadak-. Sehun si cantik juga sedang di ganggu –coret- digoda oleh Kim Jongin. Ya, Jongin memang sengaja melancarkan rayuan di pagi hari agar kegiatan penting nya itu tidak di ganggu oleh si tiang berjalan –Yifan-.

"Hunnie?" tanya Jongin

"Wae?" Sehun mengalihkan matanya sebentar, sebenarnya Sehun agak kesal karena kegiatan nya membaca fanfic (?) Twilight yang bercasting Edward Cullen terganggu. Tapi, karena yang menyapa nya Jongin tersayang, Sehun langsung melupakan rasa kesal nya dan memasang wajah yang manis. Karena pada siapapun Sehun bicara, ia pasti akan memasang wajah yang manis.

'_ini masih pagi, dan ia sudah memasang wajah manis begini'_. Batin Jongin, sejenak Jongin mengkhayalkan kalau Sehun menunjukan aegyo atau puppy eyes nya yang mematikan pada dirinya. "andwae" Jongin bergumam kecil.

"Hunnie, kau sedang apa?"

"eoh? Aku sedang membaca fanfiction~" jawab Sehun.

"fanfiction?" tanya Jongin, ia melanjutkan ucapan nya dan berkata "tentang siapa eoh?"

"tentu saja tentang Edward Cullen, masa tentang kamu!" Sehun menggembungkan pipi nya, Jongin yang melihat itu mengira Sehun marah karena sudah menganggu aktivitas rutin(?) seorang Oh Sehun.

'_tapi kalau tokoh dalam fanfic itu kita, aku mau Jongin! Mau sekali! Kyaaaaa' _, batin Sehun malu malu kucing. Ia membayangkan kalau dirinya dan Jongin lah yang menjadi Edward dan Bella. Sehun menangkup pipinya, menghalangi rona merah yang menjalari pipi tirus nya. _'tapi Jongin kan item, sedangkan Edward itu berkulit pucat seperti aku~. Tapi tidak apa apa deh, asal itu Jongin'_. Batin Sehun, lagi. Pipi nya yang merona menjadi perhatian Jongin, dalam diam Jongin menyeringai.

"kau membayangkan apa Hunnie?"

"E..eh? a..anniyo"

"menurut mu aku tampan tidak?" kata Jongin.

Sehun bingung, dia pengen bilang Jongin itu tampan tapi gengsi. Dan akhir nya Sehun menjawab.

"tentu saja kamu tampan, kamu kan namja"

**JLEEB**

Seketika Jongin merasa tertohok karena perkataan Sehun yang menurut nya sangat polos. Dan Jongin pun bertanya lagi

"tapi, aku tampan seperti Edward Cullen tidak?"

"tentu tidak! Jongin kan hitam, Edward itu berkulit pucat seperti aku. Edward itu berhidung mancung, hidung Jongin kan pesek!" kata Sehun, yah...Sehun memang polos. Walau si cantik Sehun berbicara tentang fakta, tapi itu seakan membuat Jongin membatu.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup nya, seorang Kim Jongin, Kingka SOPA Music Art School, dan playboy yang mengaku dirinya itu seksi tingkat dewa mengutuk kulit tan dan hidung kebangaan nya. Kalau orang lain yang mengatakan dirinya itu hitam dan pesek padahal ia jelas sangat seksi, pasti orang tersebut sudah babak belur. Tapi, karena yang mengatakan nya adalah Oh Sehun pujaan hati Jongin si Kingka, Jongin hanya bisa mengelus dada, pasrah.

Taemin, yang duduk dibelakang Jongin dan Sehun menutup mulut nya sendiri demi menahan tawa. Dalam hati sepupu Jongin itu merasa ingin tertawa sekwncang mungkin, karena ada yang berani mengatakan sepupu nya yang seksi –coret- itu hitam dan pesek. Jujur saja, Taemin ingin muntah saat mengatakan kata seksi. *siapkan kantung plastik untuk Taemin-ssi. Segera!* sepupu nya itu, kalah telak oleh mahluk tampan fiksi yang bernama Vampir, dan keberadaan nya juga mungkin fiksi.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin agak sebal pun tertawa, mata sipit nya melengkung ke atas menciptakan bulan sabit yang cantik bagi namja atau siapa pun yang melihat nya. Tapi, para namja tidak akan berani mengatakan Oh Sehun cantik dengan eyesmile nya. Karena Oh Sehun hanya milik Kim Jongin.

Jongin terpana, ia bersumpah. Ia akan segera menjadikan Oh Sehun secepat mungkin sebagai nyonya Kim dan Ibu dari anak anak nya. Ia tidak perduli, walaupun si tonggos Yifan *dibakar* menghadang dan menjauhi dirinya dari Sehun.

_**CUUP**_

Dengan secepat kilat dan ala jurus ninja, Jongin mencium pipi Sehun. Jongin gemas dengan tingkah Sehun yang polos, lucu dan menggemaskan. Sehun yang pipi nya dicium pun merona.

'_Demi Yifan Oppa, yang semakin tinggi. Aku senaaaang sekaliii~!' batin Sehun senang._

Rona yang ada di pipi Sehun pun semakin nampak, menandakan kalau ia sangat senang dengan kejadian tadi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SKIP TIME *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author POV

Kelas sudah berakhir, kelas X, XI, XII juga sudah bubar. Begitu juga dengan si Tiang –Yifan-, dan Sehun. Jongin sudah pulang lebih awal karena ada urusan dan sedang malas bertemu Yifan.

"Hunnie"

"Oppa! Ayo kita pulang, kajja~!"

"baiklah kita pulang" ajak Yifan. Yifan memperhatikan adik nya yang tersenyum sendiri dan tak lupa pipi nya yang merona. Demi dirinya yang semakin tampan, ia bertanya tanya dalam hati ada apa dengan adik nya yang cantik ini? Dan Yifan pun bertanya.

"Waeyo, Hunnie?"

"A..anniyo, oppa" jawab Sehun.

"bicaralah chagi, katakan pada oppa. Kenapa adik oppa yang cantik ini terlihat senang eoh?"

"Oppa, janji jangan marah ya?"

"Ne, Oppa janji. Cepat katakan"

"begini Oppa, Hunnie senang sekali~ tadi pagi Jongin mencium pipi Hunnie~" kata Sehun sambil menunduk, dan jemari lentik Sehun pun memilin milin rok seragam nya.

"Oh, mencium? APA? MENCIUM?" Yifan kaget, wajah nya yang terlihat galak malah semakin menakutkan sekarang, karena namja tampan itu terlihat kesal pada KIM JONGIN. Sehun yang menyadari raut wajah oppa nya pun bertanya "Oppa tidak marah kan? Jangan marahi Jongin~" demi mencegah Jongin yang dia apa apakan oleh Yifan nanti nya, akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalan nya dan tak lupa ia memasang puppy eyes.

Yifan yang melihat itu pun luluh dengan keimutan Oh Sehun 'sial kau kkamjong! Hari ini kau selamat berkat adik ku. Tapi besok besok jangan harap!'. Ya itulah Wu Yifan, ia memang memiliki sister complex terhadap Oh Sehun. Terserah teman teman nya bilang, kalau ketampanan nya akan luntur karena sering kesal dan kata ayah ibu nya "Sudah Yifan, relakan saja!". Oow, jangan harap. Karena misi utama Wu Yifan adalah menjauhkan Kim Jongin dari Oh Sehun adik kecil nya yang cantik.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* To Be Continued *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: haloooo! Maafkan tomato karena udah jarang/ ga update ff lagi. Sekarang aku bikin ff baru yang berpairing KaiHun. Aku suka ff KaiHun apalagi Sehun yang GS. Author gabakal banyak omong, selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa review . Semoga chapter depan lebih panjang lagi~

**©tomatocherryhousefict ∞α**


End file.
